One Word One Touch One Kiss
by Riverlee11
Summary: Title says it all. It's really just a fluffy one shot. It's written with GW/HG in mind, don't like, don't read.
1. Ginny

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing a couple of characters from it. I am not getting any money from this... hahaha, not like anyone would pay me anyway. :) This IS femmeslash though it's hard to tell, don't like it, you have been warned... it's pretty fluffy though.

Authors note: I've written a few things, but decided that I'd post this on here. It's not a masterpeice, but then... it's not meant to be.

**One Word. One Touch. One Kiss.**

I walk inside and take a look around. I smile a little to myself when I see her. She is sitting at her favourite table surrounded by, I swear, all of her books. So typical. I walk over to her quietly and lay my hand on her shoulder. She almost falls off her seat I've scared her so much. I giggle before kneeling down beside her.

"Hi," I whisper that one word to her softly.

"Hello," she replies smiling.

"So what are you up to?" Surveying the books surrounding her. "Probably an assign..."

"...Ment."

I roll my eyes. "When are you not?"

"Possibly when I'm asleep." She grins.

"Nah, even then I'd bet you'd dream about them."

She playfully hits my shoulder and I laugh at her.

"Well it's true," I say.

"You're probably right."

We continue to talk about random stuff. I know she probably has more important things to do but I can't help myself.

"Hey, why don't you give this a rest for a while and come out and have a walk around the great lake with me?"

"But I have to..."

I don't let her finish. "You'll get it done, and you know it. More than likely a week before it's even due. Plus, fresh air, always a bonus."

She looks at me dubiously and is about to complain when I cut her off again. "Come on, please?"

"Fine."

"Great." I smile at her.

She starts to pack her things away and I tell her to meet me at the entrance hall in about thirty minutes. "I just have to go do something first, I won't be long." I say as I'm walking out the door, not giving her a chance to reply.

Half an hour later I meet up with her at the front of the castle. "Told you thirty minutes didn't I?"

"What did you have to do?" I just grin at her. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing. Come on, let's go!"

We start to walk around the castle grounds and the great lake. It's a great autumn day, only starting to get slightly chilly but not cold enough for it to be uncomfortable. I slowly walk her to my favourite spot on the lake. It gives a great view but keeps the viewer hidden away from most prying eyes. Once there I motion for her to sit down. The grass is nice and squishy and comfortable here. Once seating I take out a couple of bottles of butterbeer and handed her one.

"So this is what you had to go do?" I nod the affirmative to her. "How did you manage that?"

"Fred and George...."

"They gave them to you?"

"No," I laugh, "I stole them from their private stores, I know where they keep them. Plus they owe me."

"What for?"

"I dunno... but I'm sure they owe me for something."

She looks at me for a moment before cracking up laughing. I try to keep a straight face, but it's infectious. After a few minutes we settle down. She wraps her hands around the bottle and looks out at the lake. She mumbles something about her assignment.

I look at her hands, small, pale, cute. "You do too much work."

She turns and glares at me, but I know she's only half serious so I just grin back at her, which makes her glower more.

Without thinking I reach out and touch my hand lightly on her knee. I look up into her brown eyes but I get a little shy and look back down slowly pulling my hand back.

She hasn't yelled at me, that's a start but she isn't really saying much of anything else either. I wonder if I've scared her. I decide to mention something funny that happened in class today and that seemed to bring her out of it.

Sometime later we both realise that it is getting late. So we get up to leave. I look out at the lake one last time with her standing beside me.

"It really is quite beautiful" I say softly to no one in particular.

"Yeah." She whispers back.

I turn my head to her and smile as she turns her slowly to look back at me. She's so cute and adorable standing there so I lean into her slowly and very lightly place my lips over hers, only for a second. I pull back and she puts her head down as her face is turning bright red. It's her turn to be shy. Without saying anything, we both turn and start walking back up to the castle and into the great hall for dinner. Neither of us said another word to the other as we sit at the table with our respective friends.

The next morning I get up and make my way down to breakfast. I see her already sitting at the table with my brother and Harry. She is so involved in the argument she is having with Ron that she hasn't noticed that I have entered. I sit down with my friends and start putting breakfast on my plate while they continue the conversation they were having when I sat down. Something about boys I think, honestly I'm not really paying that much attention. The owls arrived for morning post and I just ignore them because I never get mail, but then an owl alighted in front of me. It was strange. I just stare at it until it squawks at me and I remove the small bit of parchment from its leg.

I unroll the page and all it reads is. 'One word, one touch, one kiss. When can I meet you again?' I look down the table and she was staring at me blushing. So I smile at her, while holding the piece of parchment. After breakfast I wasted no time in gathering my school things. As I pass her dormitory door I have a thought. I pull out the parchment she had written to me and read it once more. With a grin I grab a spared bit of paper and a quill.

'Hopefully soon' I write on the slip of paper. I went into the room, knowing that no one was in there and put the paper on her bed with a spell so it wouldn't fall off onto the floor.

One word. One Touch. One Kiss. As I went off to class she was all I could think about.

**A/N (again):** I'm considering writing up Hermione's take on this, but feeling a tad lazy right now as something completely different is floating through my brain. Review if you wish, I definitely won't say no but constructive criticism only please.


	2. Hemione

Ok, FINALLY to 'second part' I guess you can call it. _'italics'_ is Hermione thinking.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone.

***********************************************

I am sitting in the library, at my favourite table with all my books around me. I love the smell of books. I don't know why. Ever since I was small I would find my way to my parents bookcase and just sit and smell the books. At school if I wasn't in class I was almost always in the library. I never had any friends , everyone always thought I was a freak but I learnt to deal with it and concentrated on my schooling.

Hogwarts had started out the same until the troll incident and I became friends with Harry and Ron.

I sighed inwardly. I don't really want to do this work. Occasionally it amuses me when people think that I WANT to do assignments. Hell no! I actually hate the assignments. I do them for something to do and because I want a good schoool grade. I like to learn, it doesn't mean I want to write about what I have learnt. In class and exams are enough for me to prove to the teachers what I know.

Suddenly I feel a hand on m shoulder and jump so far that I almost fall off my chair. The owner of the hand giggles at me before kneeling down.

"Hi," she whispers that one word to me softly.

"Hello," I reply smiling.

"So what are you up to?" I notice her looking at all the books around me. "Probably an assign..."

"...Ment." I finish off her sentence.

She rolls her eyes at me. "When are you not?"

I think for a second. "Possibly when I'm asleep" I grin.

"Nah, even then I'd bet you'd dream about them."

I playfully hit her shoulder and laugh at her.

"Well it's true!"

"You're probably right, " I answer. Except she is right. Just last night I had a dream that I had to write a potions essay and I didn't know what to write. Then, when I did write something I ended up failing it anyway. I know, cliche right? but when aren't dreams about school cliche?

We start talking about random things. School, family, that is mainly her 'stupid brother'. It's nice not to think about the work I was doing, not that I can let her know.

"Hey, why don't you give this a rest for a while and come out and have a walk around the great lake with me?"

"But I have to..." I start prostesting but she cuts me off.

"You'll get it done and you know it," she says. "More then likely a week before it's even due." _'She knows me too well'_, "Plus, fresh air is always a bonus." _'It would be nice to be outdoors.'_

Despite this I look dubiously at her and I am about to complain when she cuts me off again.

"Come on, please?"

"Fine."

"Great, " she smiles at me.

I start packing up my stuff. "Meet me in the entrance hall in thirty minutes? I just needs to go do something first. I won't be long." She tells me as she is walking away not giving me a chance to say anything.

_'Why did I agree to this? Oh boy this is bad.'_ I finish packing up my gear wondering what she is off doing. _'Maybe I can stand her up? Damn, I can't do that. I can't do that to her! I'll just have to tell her I can't make it after all.'_

I meet her at the front of the castle half and hour later. "I told you thirty minutes, didn't I?"

"What did you have to do?" Curiosity getting the better of me. She just grins at me. "What are you up to?" I'm speaking without thinking.

"Nothing. Come on, lets go!" She grabs my arm and pulls me down the stairs. _'Dammit!'_

We start walking around the castle grounds. It's a great day, only just starting to get a little bit cold. We slowly walk to my favourite place on the lake. It somewhat feels like she is guiding us there, I must be going mad. We sit down near one another and she pulls out a couple of bottles of butterbeer and ehands me one.

I look at the bottle for a moment. "So this is what you had to go do?" She nods. "How did you manage that?"

"Fred and George..."

I cut her off. "They gave them to you?"

"No," she's laughing, "I stole them from their private stores, I know where they keep them. Plus they owe me."

"For what?"

"I dunno... But they owe me for something."

I look at her for a second before I burst out laughing. She looks like she is trying to keep a straight face before she starts laughing too. It takes a few minutes but we settle down. I wrap my hands around the bottle and look out over the lake.

"You do too much work."

I send her a mock glare to which she just laughs at so I glower at her further, though I'm afraid I'm about to send her back into hysterics.

Then I feel a soft hand on my knee and look down at it in a bit of shock. _'Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin! What am I gonna do?'_ I look up into her eyes as she solves the problem for me. She slowly moves her hand away as she drops her head and starts blushing. _'She's so cute when she blushes.'_

It feels a little awkward for me until...

"The funniest thing happened in class today. One of the boys turned Professor McGonagall into a teapot..

"A teapot?"

"Yep."

"Your brother was just as bad last year. He turned her into a bird."

"Damn he's an idiot. How do you put up with him?"

"You shouldn't say stuff like that about your brother. He's a good guy, most of the time."

"Yeah but it's when he isn't that gets to me so much. He can't even see what is right in front of his fat nose."

I don't reply. I'm not entirely sure what she is getting at. I'm not entirely sure I want to know what she is getting at.

"It's getting late, we should head back."

We stand up and look out over the lake.

"It really is quite beautiful." I hear her say softly.

"Yeah it is." I whisper back.

I turn my head to look at her as she turns to look back at me smiling. I look over her features, she really is adorable. She leans into me slowly and gently pla ces her lips over mine, only for a second. As she moves away I put my head down. I can feel myself turning bright red. I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say. So without saying anything, we turn and start walking back up to the castle. We walk into the great hall. She sits with her friends and I take a seat with Harry and Ron.

"Where have you been?" Ron asks me, but I'm not thinking about him nor Harry who kicks him under the table. I'm not listening to them all dinner. After I go straight up to Gryffindor tower and into my dorm.

_'Oh boy, what was that? What am I gonna do? Damn, damn damn... How do I feel?'_

I'm not real sure what is going on. Without thinking I jump up, get a quill and a bit of parchment and go down stairs and out the portrait speaking to anyone on the way. I don't even know if anyone said anything to me. I slowly make my way to the owlery. Once inside I pull out the quill and parchment. On it I write, 'One word, one touch, one kiss. When can I see you again?' I look around and find the nicest looking owl and call it down.

Rolling up the parchment and attaching it to the owls leg, I give it instructions. "Tomorrow morning I would like you to deliver this to Ginny Weasley." With that, it flew back up into the rafters.

I then make my way back up to the tower and into bed.

I wake up at my usual time the next morning and I'm feeling a little less weird. I get dressed and put my books together for the morning lessons. I then go down into the great hall for breakfast and sit with my friends. I take a quick look around but she is nowhere to be seen. Plus Ron is speaking to me.

"Where were you yesterday?"

"What? Why does it matter to you Ron?"

"I'm just curious..."

"You're always curious."

"We came looking for you and you weren't it the library."

"I'm not ALWAYS in the library Ron!"

"Yes I know that but you're almost always there."

"Do I always have to be there when you want me?"

"I wanted your help."

"That's all you ever come looking for me for."

"So where were you?"

"Damn it Ronald! I have a life that you don't need to know everything about!"

He looks like he is about to say something more when Harry nudges him and shakes his head no and suprisingly he says no more.

I look down the table and she's sitting there eating breakfast. Damn Ron and his need to know everything. I didn't even know she had turned up. Then the morning post arrives and I am still looking at her as she takes the small bit of parchment from the owl's leg. I start blushing and she looks down the table to smile at me.

She wastes no time in finishing her breakfast and getting out of there. I start to panic, except, she had smiled at me right? So it's probably not a bad thing.

After I finish my own breakfast I pick up my bag and go to class. Still ignoring Ron. A few minutes later a couple of Gryffindor girls walk in take one look at me and start giggling. It wasn't malicious but it was enough to make me nervous. This happens again in the next classes before lunch. I'm getting suspicious. At lunch time I go up to Gryffindor tower and go into my room.

I am in the process of putting away my morning books and getting out my afternoon ones when I notice a bit of parchment on my bed. Wondering what it is I go over and pick it up. 'Hopefully soon.' was all that was written on the parchment. I get a small smile on my face, she's so cute.

"CRAP!!!" '_This is why the girls have been giggling at me all day. Well, at least the have no idea real idea what it means. They are gonna be all over me to find out though... Oh well, they can try.'_

I walk downstairs to the common room with the parchment in my hand. At the bottom of the stairs Rons accosts me and steals the bit of paper from me.

Reading it he yells, "hopfully soon? What the hell does that mean? Who were you with yesterday? Tell me!"

I get the parchment back off him and as I'm walking out the portrait hole I call back to him. "I have a life remember Ronald? One that you don't need to know every detail of. Stop yelling, you're making a fool of yourself."

With that I walk down to the great hall for lunch, thinking of what I can say to her the next time I see her.


End file.
